


To Live Beyond The Mission

by Merfilly



Category: GI Joe (cartoon), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an arrival...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Beyond The Mission

Flint pacing and fretting so worriedly might have amused Duke on any other day, but right now, he was just as worried as his old friend. What in the hell had possessed Destro to make an appearance in their lives?

Granted, it had been clear that the arms-dealer had not known he was being trailed by Zartan. And Lady Jaye had been a tempting target.

Unfortunately, Duke could guess just what had possessed Destro. Through whatever nebulous connection, Lady Jaye was kin to him, and that made this....

Duke's musing ended with Life-Line coming out, looking worn but triumphant. "Flint? Duke?" He smiled as he lowered his mask. "Lady Jaye and daughter are fine."

Flint let out a triumphant whoop and pounded on Duke's back, before pushing toward the recovery room. He wanted to see Marissa Faireborn with his own eyes, and then his wife.


End file.
